Una Promesa de Amor
by Darkred-sun
Summary: Una promesa,una guerra terminada un encuentro y una perdida.Es algo para recordar y apreciar del amor.DRH


**ONESHOT**

Este me base y me inspire con la canción de la vida después de ti- Lu para todos los enamorados y los que sueñan con el amor

* * *

UNA PROMESA DE AMOR

* * *

Lu-/La vida después de ti**

* * *

**

Te amé más de lo normal,  
Y pensé, que nuestro amor era infinito,  
Como el universo y hoy,  
Se reduce a un verso.

Después de una guerra con Lord Voldermort y a verlo vencido una joven de cabello castaño esperaba poder encontrase con aquel joven de cabellera rubio platinado que una vez le hizo una promesa que volverían a verse.

**No sé, ni dónde, ni cómo estaré,  
Ahora, que te has ido,  
Mi corazón, se fue contigo,  
No sé, no sé qué hacer conmigo.**

--Flash back—

-sabes lo difícil que es para ambos esta separación- dijo un joven rubio

-si, lo se- dijo un joven castaña aferrada por medio de un abrazo un al joven rubio.

Mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos marrones

-No llores mione, querida… Espera a que termine esta guerra y por fin estaremos juntos y nada nos separara- dijo Draco

Me lo prometes-dijo Hermione

Si y tu bien sabes que yo no rompo mis promesas-dijo Draco

Si tienes razón-dijo Hermione

Después con un tierno beso y largo. Estos de separaron.

--fin flash back--

**Quiero olvidar que algún día,  
Me hiciste feliz,  
Pero es inútil fingir,  
No puedo, no puedo,  
No puedo vivir sin ti.  
**

Ahí iba ella a volver a encontrase con el en aquel lugar donde todo había empezado. Donde por primera vez se vieron a si mismo sin costumbre y son barreras que los separaran. Aquel lugar que los vio en donde se prometieron amor y juraron volver a verse….

Sí ya estoy cerca es este el lugar-decía Herm

**La vida después de ti,  
Es un castigo sin fin,  
Y no sobreviviré,  
Mi cuerpo, sin tu cuerpo,  
Antes y después de ti.  
**

Ahí estaba ella buscándolo, en el lugar que habían prometido verse. Cuando vio una silueta de un joven recargada en un árbol.

Ella corrió hacia esa silueta. Vio esa capa negra esa pose de una actitud de fortaleza y dominio. Parecía estar recargado a lo lejos pero en realidad se estaba sosteniendo de esta. Apenas podía ponerse de pie con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

**Nada, es igual, para mí,  
Me obligo a vivir en duelo,  
Y no sobreviviré,  
Mi recuerdo sin tu recuerdo,  
Así es la vida,  
La vida después de ti.  
**

Ella se fue acercando lentamente a él ya había pasado 5 meses desde su despedida y la última vez que se vieron.

El le extendió la mano en acción a que ella se acercando dándole a entender que era él en realidad y no era una ilusión. Ella extendió su mano y se acerco hasta llegar a él quedando abrazados por un largo rato.

Cuando de repente el se desplomo en los brazos de ella; abrazadlo de él; ella bajo lentamente hasta el liso pasto.

Ahí ella lo siguió abrazando y es cuando se percato que un instantes sintió una gota caer en si falda.

Ahí se percato y vio que era una mancha color roja que había manchado su falda e inmediatamente levanto la capa con la cual se cubría su amado, y fue en ese instante cuando vio en el brazo izquierdo de su amado una herida sangrando, parecía que ya llevaba rato sangrando, es cuando noto que el había peleado y había salido herido por algún otro mortífago ala hora de entrarlos ya que el fue un doble agente para la Orden del Fénix y fue a la pelea sabiendo lo que podría pasarle.

**Diré, que esto no está matándome,  
Pero eso no es cierto,  
Me he vuelto, un fantasma eterno,  
Que habita, en tu recuerdo.  
**

Él hizo una ligera sonrisa como dando a entender que no era nada y que solo era una ligero roseen y no había nada de que preocuparse.

De repente en la mejilla de Herm salio una ligera lagrima que tal vez era de felicidad o de preocupación.

El tomo el rostro de su amada con una mano y la poso en la mejilla de ella para poder limpiar la lagrima que acababa de escapar de aquellos ojos marrones.

-No llore, mione no es nada para preocuparse- Dijo Draco

-Pero… Dijo ella pero fue interrumpida por que el poso no de sus dedos en los labios de su amada.

-Ssususus...No te preocupes no es nada que con magia y un descanso me recupere-Dijo él en un tono mas calmado para intentar calmar a su querida Herm

Después ella al comprendió las palabras de él. Ella saco su varita volvió a levantar la capa con laque el se cubría y apunto hacia la herida de su brazo para curarlo. Dijo ella un hechizo y rápidamente se cerró la herida.

**Y así, lo que un día fue ya no es,  
Maldita mi suerte de sólo  
En sueños verte,  
De amarte,  
De amarte y de perderte.  
**

-Gracias mione… -dijo Draco estoy cayo desmayado en el ragazo de Hermione.

Ella dio un grito pensando que el habia muerto y volvieron aquella lagrimas que el habia aplacado volvieron a salir y acompañadote uno sollozos ellaempezo a hablar.

-Mi amado Draco no me dejes asi – dijo ella y empezaron a brotar mas lagrimas recorriendo su rostro

Hay algo que debo decirte es algo que te iba a decir antes que te fueras.

--Flasback--

Después en la noche se volvieron a ver en la sala de los jóvenes del premio anual. En esa sala fue su despedida.

Se dieron un tierno beso, que siguió con unas caricias, abrazó y los besos se fueron intensificando.

Los labios de él empezaron a recorrer el cuello de ella haciendo salir de su boca unos pequeños gemidos y haciendo un dulce camino que recorrer por su cuello.

Después cuando llego al manubrio y acercándose a su inicio del busto este fue desabotonando la camisa de ella, dejando ver su brassier y un dulce cuerpo con una respiración acelerada. Rápidamente el se quito también su camisa dejando ver sus prominentes pectorales mayores y bien formados músculos hasta sus muy muy marcadas abdominales.(n/a: hay que deliciosos son los pectorales bien marcados, debido al Quiddicht y a los entrenamientos constante.)

Después de un rato ambos estaban en el sillón de la sala común y empezaron a volar toda su ropa casi como si les quemara la piel y les estorbaba. Ahí estaban ellos 2 en aquel lugar donde los vio nacer su pasión y confirmada.

Terminado el acto, ella descansaba en el pecho desnudo de él abrazados se uno del otro.

Cuando amaneció y ella pensó que el todavía iba a seguir a su lado el ya se había ido dejando en la con una pequeña nota a su lado

_Querida Mione:_

_Lamento no haber amanecido a tu lado como siempre pero si me quedaba tal vez no podría a verme a lejando y poder cumplir mi misión que se me encomendó y para poder estar junto a ti denuevo._

_Nos volveremos a ver en el lugar donde todo empezo. Nuestro paraíso de Día…nuestro Lago de ilusión._

_Draco Malfoy_

--Fin Flashback--

**Quiero olvidar que algún día,  
Me hiciste, feliz,  
Pero es inútil fingir,  
No puedo, no puedo,  
No puedo vivir sin ti.  
**

-Yo te iba a decir que estaba embarazada esa noche pero no puede así que yo esperaba que estuviera en la mañana para poder decírtelo- dijo Herm ella seguía llorando

Cuando empezó a tocarse vientre y tomado la fría mano de su amado y colocándosela en su vientre intentando que el sintiera su vientre y los movimientos de su pequeño que iba llegar.

**La vida después, de ti,  
Es un castigo, sin fin,  
Y no sobreviviré,  
Mi cuerpo, sin tu cuerpo,  
Antes y después de, ti.  
**

Han pasado 4 meses ella se encontraba parada en frente de una tumba con una ramo de flores en una mano u del otro lado un pequeño bebe de 1mes aproximadamente.

En la lapida habían una palabras escritas para aquel que dio todo por los demás y por sus seres queridos

Ella se agacho y puso las flores en la lapida y en su rostro corrio una pequeña lagrima. Cuando de repente se acerco atrás de ella unas manos que abrazaron su cintura y se pego a ella y se le susurro al oído.

-No te pongas a llorar por el él dio todo para que ahorita todos estemos bien en este momento dando abrigo a todos y cuidando de todos.

-Sí tienes razón amor-dijo ella

-Claro el no quería verte asi después de todo lo que dio para los demás-dijo un joven a odio de ella.

-Si… mira pequeño este es la tumba de tu tío Neville el me ayudo a mi y a tu papi a que todo saliera bien y estuvieramos bien todos los de este mundo magico. Nos dio refugio a todos los aurores y protegio con su vida a los que estaba herido en su casa.

- Sí gracias a El tu mami vive en este momento por que le dio refugio-Dijo Draco

Después ambos de fueron juntos y despidiendose de la persona que la ayudo mientras ella necesitaba ayuda y dando su sumo respeto.

Después ambos y con su retoño un lindo bebe cabellera rubia con pequeños mechones rizados y se fueron a un automóvil y luego se fueron a su nuevo hogar a Londres viviendo felizmente los 3 y recordando y olvidando lo malos ratos y lo momentos de separación.

Creando nuevos recuerdos para ambos y para lanuela criatura que ambos habían creado con su inmenso amor.

**Nada, es igual, para mí,  
Me obligo a vivir en duelo,  
Y no sobreviviré,  
Mi recuerdo, sin tu recuerdo,  
Así es la vida,  
La vida después de ti.**

**Fin**

* * *

**Fin espero que les guste mi historia y que les agrade como tomo un giro la historia. **

**Bueno les deseeo lo mejor….Darkredsun**


End file.
